


This dark and twisty road

by getrid



Category: Twin Peaks, xxxHoLic
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Horror, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:06:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getrid/pseuds/getrid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>про сны и загадки</p>
            </blockquote>





	This dark and twisty road

Когда Ватануки выпадает из окна, происходят три разговора, и каждый важен по-своему. Харука, Юко, Химавари – все они разными словами рассказывают ему, по сути, одну и ту же правду. Каждый из разговоров чуть плотнее привязывает Ватануки к этому миру.  
Недостаточно плотно все равно. Поэтому есть еще несколько разговоров, которые ему предстоят.

Ватануки лежит на футоне в полной тишине, запертый в коробку крошечной комнаты, и понемногу соскальзывает в сон. Он напоминает человека, висящего на краю пропасти, по одному разжимающего пальцы; когда последняя опора утрачена, человек летит в бездну. Ватануки засыпает.  
Он скользит вглубь со странным опасливым любопытством: в нем есть что-то от причин, по которым дети отправляются на заброшенную стройку, что-то от выражения лица подростка, втыкающего себе в вену иглу, смеющегося: в жизни надо попробовать все. Это любопытство – особая тяга к жизни в ее запредельных проявлениях, жизни, оборачивающейся смертью.

Спускаясь вниз по изгибам винтовой лестницы сна, Ватануки обо всем этом, конечно, не задумывается. Ватануки перекидывает через перила ногу, затем другую, повисает над провалом, разжимает ладони. Полет отзывается в желудке и затылке острым чувством восторга, скелет лестницы проносится в темноте. Ватануки падает сквозь тьму в свет: под его ногами пульсирует, разгораясь, тепло-оранжевое пятно, какие плавают под веками, если долго смотреть на солнце. 

Падая, Ватануки думает о толстых белых кроликах и светловолосых непоседливых девочках. Совсем не его история. Восторг сдувается резко, как проткнутый воздушный шарик. Обрывки шарика резиновой красной тряпочкой взмывают вверх, Ватануки прослеживает их взглядом. Когда он опускает голову, внизу уже ничего нет: ни темноты, ни оранжевого мерцания; лестница тоже пропала.  
На самом деле, такой расклад событий – к лучшему (пусть Ватануки об этом и не знает). Вам ведь известна расхожая притча про мотылька и огонь? 

Итак, теперь вокруг Ватануки ничего нет. В его сне «ничего» похоже на прозрачную полую воронку. Воронка издает тихое потрескивание, сжимается вокруг Ватануки, у нее ужасно, чудовищно острые грани, порезы расчерчивают на его теле причудливую карту: елочки и ветвящиеся бороздки царапин. Сначала прикосновения неглубокие и жалящие, потом все сильнее, в пульсации воронки намечается ритм, потрескивание переходит в утробное урчание.  
Ватануки знает, что сейчас произойдет, но не пытается помешать: в любом случае, это не причинит ему вреда.  
Воронка сжимается, с хрупом ломая кости, изгибается, ластясь под горло, впивается режущими краями. Ватануки словно со стороны видит, как на его шее растягивается ярко-алый полумесяц улыбки. В воронке открывается глаз: перламутровая радужка без зрачка; от глаза идет низкий, гортанный, мурлыкающий голос:  
– Теперь тебе весело.  
Ватануки и вправду весело – легкой спокойной радостью человека, который все делает правильно. Высокая концентрация амфетаминов в воздухе, должно быть.  
Он закрывает глаза и умирает.

***

За окном поезда длинной лентой разматываются рисовые поля. Дождевые капли дрожат на стекле, срываются вниз. Ватануки вздыхает и отлипает лбом от окна, трогает шею: ничего. Память о том, как он захлебывался кровью, растворяется шипуче и стремительно, словно витаминная таблетка в воде.  
Дождевые капли проедают стекло, янтарными камушками скатываются Ватануки на колени, подскакивают на полу, закатываются под сидения. Ватануки хочет отвернуться от окна, рассмотреть вагон, но голову словно заклинило. Он поворачивается всем телом, но все равно может только слышать, а не видеть. Под мерный перестук колес голос Юко спрашивает у него: что надо делать, когда идешь сквозь сон? 

Ватануки вскидывается, но по-прежнему не может ничего разглядеть. Он снимает очки и протирает их полой рубашки. Это предсказуемо не помогает. Ватануки проводит пальцами по векам, жмурится, пытается сморгнуть матовую пелену. Потом давит на глаза чуть сильнее, вынимает их из глазниц и подносит ладонь к лицу, разглядывая. Наверное, существо из воронки чем-то заразило его: на ладони лежат два шара в прожилках, в каждом шаре по цветному уплотнению: голубое и коричневатое; зрачков нет. Ватануки шарит левой рукой позади себя, берет с подлокотника кресла тушечницу. Крышка присохла и скручивается неохотно, оставляя на пальцах мажущиеся хлопья. Ватануки опускает в баночку кончик пальца, аккуратно капает на каждый глаз. Тушь въедается под оболочку, застывая мазутными пятнышками зрачков. Ватануки вставляет глаза обратно. Теперь ему видно вишневую обивку на креслах, их резные деревянные ручки, раскатанный в проходе цветастый ковер, железные двери с двух концов вагона. Очень странный поезд.  
Кроме него здесь никого нет. Если тут была Юко, то она куда-то исчезла.  
Это если она вообще тут была.

Как только он думает об этом, сверху, задевая плечо углом, падает прямоугольник плафона. Ватануки чувствует удар, но не чувствует боли. Мир на мгновение меркнет. 

***

Когда он в следующий раз поднимает ресницы, перед ним колышется красный занавес. Шторы крупными складками спадают сверху, раздуваются от порывов сквозняка. Откуда-то он знает, что к шторам лучше не прикасаться. Ватануки идет вперед, не поднимая глаз, по полу змеится зигзаг черно-белого узора. Он сбивается с шага, спотыкается, падает на четвереньки. Очки слетают с носа, раскалываются на несколько частей. Это нестрашно, думает Ватануки, мне и без них все видно. 

– У меня для вас хорошие новости, – говорят за его спиной. Ватануки резко оборачивается. В воздухе начинает звучать музыка: медленная и тягучая, иногда в нее вклиниваются высокие скрипичные звуки.  
– А, нет, не для вас, – продолжает коротышка в костюме. – Обознался. Для вас мне оставили вопрос: что надо делать, когда идешь сквозь сон?  
– Не отвечать на дурацкие вопросы, – бормочет Ватануки.  
Сбоку раздается нежный переливчатый смех. В кресле, чуть запрокинув назад голову, сидит девушка.  
– Хотите кофе? – спрашивает она. Мечтательно прижмуривается и продолжает, – черный, как полночь в безлунную ночь. Красиво, правда? Один человек говорил так. Он сейчас здесь.  
Ватануки сам не знает, отчего ему становится жаль этого человека.  
Девушка раздвигает губы в улыбке, глядя на него пристально, неотрывно, жутко. У девушки прозрачные голубые глаза, бледно-розовые губы, чуть вздернутый нос. Светлые волосы кисточками спускаются на ее закрытое черное платье – такие еще надевают, когда траур. «У нее кто-то умер?» – с сочувствием думает Ватануки. Приглядывается тщательнее и понимает, что нет.  
– Мне жаль, что вы мертвы, – говорит он девушке очень тихо. Девушка морщится – раздраженно, и болезненно, и печально. Она похожа на Химавари – не на солнечную улыбающуюся Химавари, а на ту, дружба с которой вышвырнула его из окна. Правда о которой так дорого ему обошлась. Девушка безупречна, у нее очень милая улыбка, изящные жесты – и та же удушающая чернота внутри, ранящая всех, кто подойдет слишком близко. Но, наверное, думает Ватануки, девушка (как и Химавари) стоила того, чтобы подойти так близко, насколько возможно.  
– Не я, – отвечает она. – Другая я. Лора. Уведи огонь с собой, – просит она.

В их руках оказываются чашки с кофе, коротышка танцует на середине залы, прихлопывая в такт музыке ладонями. Спрашивает у Ватануки:  
– Так какой будет ответ?  
Время тихо перещелкивается стрелками часов, воздух густ той смоляной вязкостью, что льется из кофейной чашки. Ватануки делает глоток: комок прокатывается вниз по пищеводу, обжигая внутренности.  
Не ешь и не спи в другом мире, и ни с кем не разговаривай, три завета, известные даже неофитам и скептикам, – но вряд ли это правило распространяется на него: в конце концов, он не принадлежит ни одному из миров.  
И вряд ли это нужный ответ. Ватануки вжимается в бархат кресла, ему хорошо, спокойно, что-то словно прижимает его локти к спинке, стягивает невидимой веревкой. Мысли скользят сонными снулыми рыбинами, едва дергают хвостами. Ватануки думает, что мог бы остаться здесь навсегда: с мертвой девушкой, похожей на Химавари, с разлитой в воздухе музыкой, со свертывающимся в чашке кофе.  
– Неверно, – качает головой карлик, – она будет недовольна.  
Девушка грустно улыбается, у нее спутаны волосы, как спутано все в ее душе, – бесконечный загадочный лабиринт, и ни обрывка путеводной нити, только чудовища. Ватануки хотел бы помочь ей, но он не может. Никто не может.  
А вот спасти Химавари, наверное, еще получится. Ватануки внезапно так хочется увидеть ее – просто чтобы сказать: все будет в порядке. Чтобы пообещать: ты больше никогда не будешь одна.  
– На самом деле, ты уже знаешь ответ, – говорит ему карлик. – Просто достань его из себя.

Ватануки встает и на подгибающихся ногах выходит из комнаты. Занавес усыпляюще шуршит вокруг него, за тонкой алой тканью движутся тени: две из них сливаются в поцелуе, кто-то извивается в танце. Все плывет перед глазами, но он упорно переставляет ноги. Времени не существует, он движется в розоватой кисельной мути, идет и идет, бесцельно, сам не зная, зачем. Сначала дышать очень тяжело, потом еще тяжелее. Затем он понимает, что можно перестать дышать, и мучения прекращаются. Пространство дробится цветными стекляшками калейдоскопа: узкие коридоры и еще более узкие комнаты. В какой-то момент порыв ветра вздымает занавес над его головой, красный шелк пузырится перед глазами, опадает неопрятным кулем, и Ватануки видит уходящую вдаль трассу. Под ногами скрипит снег, белые фонари на металлических столбах, луна зависла в небе прозрачным дынным ломтем.  
Изо рта у него вырывается пар, ползет вверх изгибами дымных ленточек из курительниц Юко. Ватануки идет вперед, лес темнеет по обеим сторонам дороги, снежинки падают на ресницы, стаивают по щекам вниз прохладными, тут же колко стягивающимися потоками. Ужасно холодно, и Ватануки стучит зубами.  
Что надо делать, когда идешь сквозь сон? Не отморозить себе все к чертям.  
Похоже, это за ответ тоже не засчитается.

Он вздыхает и впервые за все это время прикидывает, не проснуться ли? Однако не так-то просто проснуться из снов, которые тебя не отпускают, – вот и у Ватануки не выходит. Он сквозь зубы шипит от холода и раздражения.

***

В кафе сегодня не подают ничего, кроме булочек с джемом, кофе и теплого молока. Так сообщает надпись, голубым мелком нацарапанная на грифельной доске у входа. Ватануки сидит на высоком табурете у стойки. Перед ним дымится кружка с кофе – белые керамические стенки, оттопыренный изгиб ручки, въевшиеся кофейные разводы под донышком. Кафе чем-то напоминает ему Магазин: обманчивым спокойствием тишины, спрятанными в подсобках тайнами.  
Женщина за стойкой – немолодая, азиатский раскос глаз, узел темных с проседью волос – смотрит ему в тарелку с такой жадностью, словно ей невыносимо хочется есть. На бейдже, прикрепленном к ее форме, латиницей значится – Ф/О. Ватануки протягивает тарелку, она улыбается ему безжизненной улыбкой человека, не испытывающего в момент улыбки ровным счетом никаких эмоций, качает головой, отказываясь. 

За окнами кафе – голубоватые вспышки молний, сезон летних дождей в самом разгаре. В углу сидит женщина, завернутая в коралловый кокон платья, лицо скрыто под вуалью широкополой шляпы. Мужчина в черном плаще обнимает ее за плечи. Компания, сдвинувшая два стола в центре, играет в карты. Ватануки думает, что было бы неплохо остаться здесь, остановиться, провести вечность на этом табурете, вглядываясь в посетителей, стряхивая на тарелку крошки с пальцев, ни о чем не думая, ничего не желая.

Женщина кладет ногу на ногу, расправляет платье. Ватануки знает, что под вуалью у нее нет лица. Женщина замечает его взгляд, скидывает руки со своих плеч, мужчина безучастно продолжает сидеть на месте. Женщина идет к Ватануки через зал, покачивая бедрами. Шумная компания за сдвинутыми столами замолкает, смотрит в их сторону – на лицах странным образом мешаются зависть и сочувствие.  
Ватануки знает, что когда она приблизится, то, что у нее под вуалью, заберет его лицо себе. Заберет себе его имя. Он думает, что нельзя позволять ей подходить. Он не знает, как можно ее остановить. Он тянет с тарелки нож – деревянный брус рукоятки, продолговатое округлое лезвие с мелкими щербинами зазубринок. Осталось решить, куда бить. Мысли всплывают в голове пластами: имеет ли смысл вбивать нож под вуаль, может быть, в живот, нет, трудно дотянуться, возможно, в ямку между ключиц? Ватануки поднимает нож перед собой. Женщина за стойкой кладет руку ему на плечо, прикосновение должно испугать, но странным образом успокаивает – хотя она тоже не человек, конечно.  
Никто из них не говорит ни слова, единственный проникающий в кофейню звук – отдаленные раскаты грома.  
Женщина в коралловом платье скидывает вуаль, обнажая уродливый обрубок шеи, тянет руки вперед, на месте аккуратных пластинок ногтей возникают когти, она слепо и жадно примеривается к шее Ватануки. Краем глаза Ватануки замечает, что та, у которой на бейдже выведено Ф/О, раскручивает узел волос, откидывает их вперед – так, что они закрывают лицо. Она поворачивается спиной, на ее затылке – огромная раззявленная пасть. Что надо делать, когда идешь сквозь сон? Постараться не умереть.

Дальше события разворачиваются стремительно: взмах когтистой лапы, Ф/О заслоняет Ватануки, закрывая обзор, но он все равно видит, что происходит – тем особым способом, доступным в снах, когда смотришь на себя со стороны. Когтистая лапа безголовой женщины исчезает в пасти, разверзшейся на затылке Ф/О. Раздается глухой хрупающий хруст – это кости дробятся на тысяче острых зубов, вся пасть движется и содрогается, из нее одуряюще пахнет трухой, гниением и кровью, из нее торчат ошметки кожи, ниточки сухожилий. Пасть медленно перемещается по лапе вверх, захватывая локоть, поднимается еще чуть выше. Безголовая бьется в конвульсиях, хочет отстраниться, пытается сама оторвать себе руку, но в следующее мгновение ее с причавкиванием затягивает в зубастое жерло целиком. Черные лакированные лодочки остаются лежать на полу. Женщина с надписью Ф/О на бейдже улыбается, складывая ладони на вздувшемся животе. Ватануки так сильно вцепляется в табурет, что у него немеют пальцы.  
Рыжеволосый усатый картежник говорит ему:  
– Шел бы ты отсюда. Что ты вообще такое, хотел бы я знать.

Наверное, надо бы поблагодарить женщину за спасение, но Ватануки кажется, что у него язык отсохнет, как только он произнесет: спасибо, что кого-то убили.  
Он вспоминает, как Доумеки однажды выстрелил в призрака, которому Ватануки сам позволил тянуть из себя жизнь. Невидимая стрела сияющим клином пронзила пространство – а затем воткнулась ей в грудь.  
– Я сделал это не потому, что она не человек, – сказал Доумеки, пока Ватануки задыхался от гнева и кашля, и не солгал ни единым словом. – Я просто сделал выбор.  
Может быть, то, что сделала женщина за стойкой, тоже было частью ответа. Может быть, не было. Ватануки не хочет задумываться об этом. Он молча съезжает по табурету, распахивает дверь и вываливается на заснеженную трассу. 

***

Дорога та же самая – или, может быть, другая: Ватануки это, откровенно говоря, не слишком волнует. Загадка вертится у него в голосе, отдается ритмом музыки из места с красными шторами. Что надо делать, когда идешь сквозь сон? Ну, что-то надо, это уж точно. Ватануки стоит у обочины дороги и хочет проснуться. Хочет открыть глаза и посмотреть в потолок крошечной спальни. Хочет, чтобы Юко положила ему на лоб ладонь и улыбнулась, хочет сделать так, чтобы Химавари больше никогда не приходилось улыбаться, как тогда, когда она говорила ему – «спасибо, что дружил со мной». Хочет готовить еду на кухне Магазина, и чтобы Мокона путался под ногами и таскал лакомые кусочки. Да он даже Доумеки был бы не прочь увидеть, а это уже все, край, красный свет светофора, сигнал о последней степени тоски.  
Ватануки стоит на зимней трассе посреди нигде и отчаянно хочет в свой мир.  
– А который из миров твой? – вкрадчиво интересуется ледяная корка под ногами.  
– Разве у тебя может быть что-то свое? – вторят ей едва различимые во тьме контуры деревьев.  
Ватануки сжимает зубы и упрямо идет вперед, думая, как ему хочется вернуться. Как ему хочется их всех увидеть. Он идет быстрее и быстрее, потом переходит на бег. Дорога очень скользкая, и он давно должен был упасть и сломать себе что-нибудь, но вместо этого бежит все быстрее, быстрее, быстрее – так, что окружающий пейзаж смазывается перед глазами.  
И то, что гонит его вперед – больше не зудящее любопытство, подобное тому, которое заставляет перелистывать страницы, чтобы узнать конец истории, но необходимость – прожигающая, едкая, бьющаяся в висках предчувствием скорого ответа: иди, иди, иди.  
– Что надо делать, когда идешь сквозь сон? – спрашивает у него в голове голос Юко.  
– Продолжать идти, – отвечает Ватануки. Лица всплывают у него перед глазами, поторапливают, заставляют бежать так, словно от этого зависит чья-то жизнь. Конечно, зависит. Его собственная.  
– Правильно, – улыбается Юко (или он представляет, как она улыбается ему). – Маленький бонус: не ко снам это тоже относится. Всегда иди вперед, Ватануки. Всегда помни о том, ради чего стоит идти вперед. И, что бы ни случилось, продолжай жить дальше.  
Дорога под его ногами выстилается паркетом, и Ватануки замедляет бег. Когда он останавливается окончательно, то он уже в Магазине, в комнате с разложенным футоном. На футоне сидит Юко и улыбается ему.  
Ватануки выдыхает, его все еще колотит, после долгого бега сердце бухает в ушах, а облегчение столь сильно, что похоже на удар по затылку чем-то тяжелым. Картинка перед глазами едет назад и вбок, и Ватануки падает Юко на коленки. Последнее, о чем он успевает подумать, прежде чем выключиться окончательно: она будет припоминать мне это вечно.  
Впрочем, забегая вперед, его опасения напрасны: о том, что случилось во сне и после, Юко никогда не заговорит с ним. Отчасти потому, что есть вещи, которым не нужны слова, отчасти оттого, что для некоторых вещей все еще не существует слов.  
Но, в основном, из-за того, что самое главное уже сказано.

**Author's Note:**

> Футакуши-онна – вечноголодный призрак женщины с дополнительным ртом на затылке.


End file.
